The Last Song
by PrussianAwesomeness
Summary: All Roderich and Elizaveta wanted to do is take a nice date to the movies... but of course Gilbert had to want to tag along...


**The Last Song **

"Are you ready yet?" Roderich said, checking his watch. Elizaveta hastily put on her earrings and grabbed her purse, walking towards her boyfriend.

"I am now," she replied. Roderich nodded and checked his watch.

"We have fifteen minutes until the movie starts – we'd better hurry," Roderich said briskly. Elizaveta laughed.

"Calm down Roderich we'll get there in time," she reassured him. The two froze at the sound of their front door opening.

"Hey guys what're you guys doin'?" a voice rang into the house. Elizaveta growled.

"Go away Gilbert," she said, making a move towards the approaching man, fist raised. Roderich grabbed her arm and gave her a warning look.

"Aww come on Lizzie – where're you guys going?" Gilbert said.

"To the movies. Now leave," Elizaveta replied, regretting what she said the moment the words left her mouth. Gilbert's red eyes sparkled deviously.

"The _movies_? I'm coming!" Gilbert said, linking arms with Roderich and attempting to drag him towards the door. Elizaveta grabbed Roderich's other arm and pulled him back.

"No you aren't," Elizaveta growled. "This is the only time Roderich and I have time to go out together and you aren't ruining it this time."

"Don't be such a killjoy Lizzie! It'll be fun!" Gilbert said cheekily, knowing his words would only piss off Elizaveta more. "So how about it?" he asked, trying to drag Roderich to the door once more.

"How about you leave?" Elizaveta said, pulling Roderich back.

"How about I don't?" Gilbert said threateningly, pulling Roderich towards him. Roderich glared at the both of them, his arms incredibly sore.

"How about _I_ get my frying pan and-"

"Elizaveta darling calm down," Roderich said, pulling his arms out of the grip of Gilbert's and Elizaveta's hands.

Gilbert beamed at the Austrian. "See? Listen to Roddy – I always thought you had a _really_ large stick up your ass but maybe you're kinda not really but kinda awesome after all!"

Roderich could almost visually see Elizaveta shooting daggers at the Prussian with her eyes. Clearing his throat he turned to Gilbert and said, "Of course you can come with us Gilbert." It was a struggle saying those words together in a sentence.

"What? Roderich honey I don't think -"

"Great! What movie are we seeing? Iron Man 2? Because I'm totally up for seeing that – I can't _wait_ to see that Scarlett Johansson, damn she's hot," Gilbert chattered animatedly. Elizaveta shot Roderich a look of horror.

"No actually, we are not going to see Iron Man 2. Action movies are so vulgar," Roderich said calmly, interrupting Gilbert's tirade about how hot Scarlett Johansson was in tight clothing. Gilbert froze, looking confused.

"Then… what are we watching?" he asked.

Roderich smiled. "Something about music," he said cryptically. Elizaveta's eyes widened as she tried to understand what Roderich was implying.

Gilbert scoffed. "What, are they showing re-runs of the Sound of Music?" he taunted. Roderich decided to let that jab pass.

"No actually."

"Then what are we watching?"

"The Last Song," Roderich said, waiting for Gilbert's response. Gilbert's face registered surprise… then utter horror.

"W-well… I guess that's ok… but… I think West's… West's calling my phone. See? Bzz Bzz – it's vibrating!" Gilbert stammered, flipping open the phone. "What's that West? Want me at home? Romano told you how I fucked with his tomato plants? Oh gee that's terrible, I'll be home right away," Gilbert said into the phone. He shut the phone, looking apologetic to the rather amused looking couple. "Sorry but uh West's pretty pissed at something I did today so I better get home… have fun at the movie!" he added, as he ran out the door. Elizaveta did not breathe out until she heard the front door shut.

"We still have seven minutes until the movie starts," Roderich said quietly, checking his watch. "We'd better get going."

"Are we actually going to see The Last Song?" Elizaveta asked curiously as the two walked out of their house and towards the car.

"No of course not. We're going to see Iron Man 2, as planned," Roderich said, getting into the driver's seat. Elizaveta, in the passenger seat, gave him an amused smile.

"But I thought 'action movies are _so_ vulgar'," she teased. Roderich smiled slightly.

"Compared to Gilbert Beilschmidt they aren't," Roderich replied, driving out of the driveway and onto the road.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: No offense intended to any Miley fans reading this... but you know Gilbert's not into the whole "Hannah Montana" things. Like totes. **

**Heehee I always love stories with Prussia as the third wheel... or attempting to be one. **

**Reviews make Roderich sing "The hills are aliiivee... with the sound of _muussiiiccc_". And you totes know you'd like to hear THAT. **


End file.
